Happy Birthday Callie
by elocing
Summary: Arizona plans a birthday surprise for Callie. One Shot. Nothing but happy mushy romance:


All the standard stuff applies. I don't own anything. Not profiting a bit.

Please send reviews. I want to do another one shot but I'm not sure what about. I wrote this really quickly so I'm sorry if there are mistakes. Just heard a song and got an idea.

Rated PG-13

Arizona had been waiting for Callie's birthday impatiently. She still held onto her belief that birthdays were not a big deal but it was obvious that her girlfriend thought differently. She smiled to herself as she recalled her disastrous surprise party. She did appreciated all of Callie's hard work that went into planning that night. But what she appreciated even more was all of Callie's hard work that went into making up for the ill timed party. A subtle chill ran through Arizona as her thoughts drifted to the private celebration they shared that night after declaring their love for one another. It never ceased to amaze her how each day with Callie seemed new and exciting and meant to be.

Arizona snapped out of her reverie and went over the plan one last time in her mind before making a call.

She dialed Mark Sloan's number.

"Hey Blondie" he answered on the second ring.

"Hey Mark I just wanted to see if everything is set up for tonight."

"You bet it is. Everyone will be there at 9pm sharp" Mark assured. "I had to pull major strings with our new chief to make this happen so Sloan the third seems like as good a name as any for your first born."

Arizona chuckled and replied, "Mark I graciously shared Callie and our bed with you way to many times during your Lexie fiasco. So you owe me big!"

Mark winced at the reminder of he and Lexie's brief break up a few months prior. "Alright Alright, but I totally call best man at the wedding!"

"It's a deal" Arizona replied with a smile as she hung up the phone.

Callie

Callie had just finished an overnight shift and was looking forward to crashing as soon as she made it home. She had already received the customary Happy Birthday calls from her family and her father had hinted that a brand new car was on the way. She smiled and shook her head at her dad's never ending indulgence.

She had plans to meet Mark, Lexie, Christina, and Owen later at Joe's for drinks. She was a little disappointed that Arizona had to work until midnight and would miss her entire birthday, but she knew that her girlfriend wasn't really into birthdays so she didn't want to press the issue. Besides she and Arizona had a long weekend planned to visit her family in Miami and she loved the thought of three full days of Arizona minus the hospital.

She arrived home and welcomed the silence which was a stark contrast to her night in the ER. She opened the door to her bedroom and a huge smile spread across her face. In the middle of the bed was a teddy bear with balloons, a silly hat, wearing what appeared to be a miniature nightie. She picked up the note that was propped against the bear.

Dear Calliope,

I hope you have an awesome birthday! I wish I could spend the day with you but please take the bear in my place:) I can't wait to see you after my shift. I love you with all my heart. XOXO ~Arizona

Callie smiled and hugged the bear closely to her heart. She changed into pajamas, slid into bed, and propped the teddy bear on Arizona's pillow next to her.

She soon fell fast a sleep enjoying dreams of her wonderful girlfriend.

** **

Arizona

Arizona was on cloud nine all day. No one really noticed because she was always so perky anyway so she kept a smile on her face and willed the end of her shift to come sooner.

It was about 5pm when she finished with her last patient and made her way to the locker room.

Derek was walking toward her and stopped to speak to her.

"Arizona, how are you?" He said with his patented McDreamy smile.

"I'm super!" she replied barely able to contain herself.

"So... whatever you have up your sleeve that required all of my best attendings and residents to be off at one time must be pretty big, huh?" he questioned with a smirk.

Arizona knew he was fishing for information but she had not told anyone her full plans for fear of it getting back to Callie. Seattle Grace- Mercy West was known for many things but secrecy was not on the list.

She gave Derek a full dimpled smile and replied,"It's Calliope's birthday so hope to see you there at nine sharp." She gave Derek an wink and rolled off on her trademark sneakers.

** **

Callie woke up well rested and looking forward to spending time with her friends tonight. She lounged a little while watching tv and then took an long relaxing shower.

She pondered her outfit and chose carefully hoping that Arizona would get off early enough to meet them at Joe's. She selected a tight fitting pair of jeans that accentuated her curvy figure and always drove Arizona wild when she wore them. She picked out a sexy low cut shirt that hugged her in all the rights places to go with the jeans. She finished of her outfit with a pair of black stilettos and the earning and necklace set Arizona gave her for Christmas. She checked her reflection in the mirror and smiled. Arizona would not be able to resist her in this get up.

** **

Arizona had her outfit ready. She chose a sexy off the shoulder blue shirt and fitting black pants. The outfit showed off her petite athletic frame. She also finished off her outfit with a pair of sexy stilettos. She grabbed Callie's gift off the night stand, grabbed her purse, and headed out the door.

** **

Callie

She walked into Joe's and spotted Mark, Lexie, Christina, and Owen in the corner near the stage. Joe had taken to having live performances some nights at the bar and tonight seemed to be one of those nights. She joined her friends at the table and took a seat facing the stage.

"You look hot!" Mark said with a grin. Lexie elbowed Mark and gave a small smile and said "Happy Birthday Callie."

Christina asked, "So when's roller girl done."

"Arizona is done at midnight" Callie replied with slight annoyance in her voice.

"Well let's get you a drink" Owen chimed in as he went to the bar to order another round for everyone.

A local band took the stage and began to play. Callie moved her body to the music as she sat back and enjoyed the atmosphere. She noticed that more and more familiar faces had filed in the bar. She thought to herself 'It must be a slow night' as Meredith and Derek walked in the door.

After a few drinks Callie and the rest of the crew were laughing and having a great time. There was a break in the music and Owen made his way to the stage. Callie looked on and waited to hear what her friend was going to sing. Owen was known to pick up his guitar and give an impromptu performance from time to time.

Owen grabbed the microphone. He began "Tonight I want to wish a very good friend Happy Birthday!" A few cheers went up and Callie lifted her drink and gave a nod. She was shocked when Owen led the crowd in a rousing chorus of the Happy Birthday song. Callie looked around and was amused at her friend's eager participation. Even Christina appeared to be into the song.

Callie felt overwhelmed by the love being showed to her by her friends. She just wished that Arizona was here to share in this moment.

After they finished singing Owen called Callie up to the stage. She wondered what he was up to as she made her way to stand next to him. He had gotten her to sing a duet with him once when she was very drunk and he kept teasing that he would get her up there again. She felt a little self conscious with all eyes on her but she sighed and resigned herself to the moment.

When she got on the stage she looked at Owen for an indication of what they were singing. He winked at her and mouthed, "follow my lead." She shook her head and grabbed a microphone.

As Owen began to play Callie stood in confusion. It sounded like he was playing A Whole New World from Disney's Aladin. Callie knew the song well because Arizona made her watch Disney movies more than any adult should.

Suddenly Callie heard a voice singing:

_I can show you the world_ _Shining, shimmering, splendid_ _Tell me, princess, now when did_ _You last let your heart decide?_ _I can open your eyes_ _Take you wonder by wonder_ _Over, sideways and under_ _On a magic carpet ride_ _A whole new world_ _A new fantastic point of view_ _No one to tell us no_ _Or where to go_ _Or say we're only dreaming_

Callie could not believe her eyes. Arizona was here looking every bit as sexy as she ever saw her and she was singing to her. Tears filled Callie's eyes as she took in the words her girlfriend was singing while looking deep into her eyes. Callie recognized it was her turn and sung:

_A whole new world_ _A dazzling place I never knew_ _But when I'm way up here_ _It's crystal clear_ _that now I'm in a whole new world with you_ _Unbelievable sights_ _Indescribable feeling_ _Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_ _Through an endless diamond sky_

Arizona and Callie sung to each other like no one else was in the room. Every person was caught up in the magic that was taking place before their eyes.

As they sang the ending both women were fighting back tears.

_(Arizona)A whole new world_ _(Callie)A whole new world_ _(Arizona)That's where we'll be_ _(Callie)That's where we'll be_ _(Arizona)A thrilling chase_ _(Callie)A wondrous place_ _(Both)For you and me_

As they finished they moved closer to each other.

Arizona reached out and ran her hand down Callie's cheek catching a tear that fell.

All of their friends looked on waiting to see what would happen next.

Arizona began to speak as Callie looked on slightly dazed by the emotions that they had just shared in front of almost the entire staff of the hospital.

"I want to first say Happy Birthday to you Calliope" Arizona began slowly. "In front of all of our friends I want to tell you that you are incredibly sexy, smart, loving, and strong." Arizona grabbed Callie's hand. "You are everything that I have ever dreamed of and never could have imagined."

Callie was now openly wiping the tears from her eyes with her other hand.

"I am more me with you than I have ever been on my own" Arizona continued as she flashed her dimpled smile through her tears. "You've shown me a whole new world that I thought only existed in fairy tales. But I see with you it's real... and that's why I can't imagine spending one day of my life without you." Arizona dropped to one knee as the crowd let out an audible gasp.

"Calliope Torres, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife." She presented Callie with the most beautiful princess cut diamond Callie has ever seen. As Arizona slid it on her finger nothing had ever felt so right.

Callie couldn't believe what just happened. She grabbed her girlfriend and pulled her into a sweet and lingering kiss." She pulled back and rested her forehead against the blonde's and whispered, "Yes."

Christina shouted, "she said yes!" and the whole crowd went wild with applause. Callie and Arizona made their way back to the table with many people congratulating them along the way.

"You all knew!" Callie accused her friends. They all shook their heads no. Mark answered, "We knew she would be here but WOW! We had no idea about the rest of it."

Owen looked down and admitted, "well I knew about the song, but that's it."

Arizona grabbed Callie's hand and led her to the door. They waved a quick goodbye to their friends and made their way to Callie's apartment.

As they entered to apartment Callie could not get the smile off of her face. What are you smiling about.

Callie smirked, "Aladin. Really?"

Arizona replied, "I always did think Princess Jasmine was hot." She giggled and as she planted kisses on the brunette's neck.

Callie pulled Arizona into a passionate kiss leading her to the bedroom. They celebrated several times before they rested in each others arms sleepily.

"Why Joe's?" Callie questioned.

"Because that's where you found me." Arizona replied sleepily.

"You found me." Callie corrected her.

"No. You found me when I didn't even know I was lost."

At that she drifted off, her breath becoming even and steady.

Callie smiled and snuggled closer with her arms wrapped protectively around her fiancee.


End file.
